Whiskey Lullaby
by Stefania Mo
Summary: Harry finally gets a place of his own. While moving he meets a strange redheaded girl who introduces him to a new kind of gal. Will this new relationship fly? Or will it result in death?Based on Brad Paisley's song: Whiskey Lullaby
1. Meeting, Moving, Painting

**Hello! This is a new story. The story is based on Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. **

**Disclaimer: Some and not some :) (I own some but all the rest...I don't )**

_Meeting, Moving, Painting_

* * *

I stood in front of the muggle flat building. I sighed in relief. I finally have my own place. After being with the Dursleys until I was seventeen, then sharing a flat with Ron until I was nineteen I need some place to breathe. I found this small building. The ad said, "Two bedroom one and a half bath living room, small -but large- Kitchen working dish washer (less than one yr.) washer and dryer (in storage less than two yrs) free heat one thousand pound buy. fifty pounds rent/month"

I picked up a large box and carried it to the door. I tried grasping at the door handle, but failed. I put the box down again and ran my hand through my hair. I reached to open the door when the door was pushed open with force. The door hit my hand. It hurt a little but not that much. I looked at the person who opened the door. The person, a woman with the second brightest red hair I have ever seen, was talking loudly to a person in the office.

"Well hell! I might as well move with how much my rent shot up! I could buy so much that I need with that money."

"Miss we try not to but-"

"Oh BS! You know fully well that you want the older residents to move out so you can have fresh meat to chew on!" The woman stalked out of the building and headed to her car but stopped halfway. She turned around and stared at me with wide eyes "I'm sorry I should help!" She ran over to me and picked up the box. "You shouldn't havta carry all this by your self. I can get new CDs later."

"You don't have to help me." I said slowly. "I can do it all myself." She kicked the door and it bounced open.

"Bull shit. You're just a guy that says that you can do all these things but you end up screwing your self. I'm gonna help you carry _some _of this stuff up there. The flat level is on the fourth floor and there is no elevator. I think that we are gonna be "roomies". I stared at this woman with confusion. "There is only one floor for living. That's why this place is so small. All of the other floors are storage and such. I don't see why they don't turn the second and third floor into living area. That way they wouldn't have to charge so much rent." She gave me a smile. "Well grab a box and start climbin'!"

I went back to the moving truck and grabbed a large box. "Crazy woman that one is" I murmured to myself. "I hope I don't live _to _close." I walked back to the building, and to my surprise, the door was still opened. I shrugged and walked up the stairs. The stairs were more like polished cement blocks. My flat was the first one after the stairs. I got to the top and looked to see where the "woman of mystery" was. I saw that a door (next to mine) was opened. I groaned to see her backing out of the flat.

"I think that we should know each others names. We are next door." She held out her hand, "Zandra Phillips….yours is?" I reached out and grabbed her hand

"Harold Potter… Call me Harry" she smiled

"Ok then… you can call me Andra." I shook my head and let go of her hand

"What does your name mean? You know like Elizabeth means 'Loyal one' and such."

"Helper of mankind." She smiled

"Is that why you wanted to help me?"

"Yep! I wanna live up to my name! A helper of mankind and trust me Harry, you are mankind." She laughed. "What does your name mean?" I sighed.

"Army-power…anyways…" she looked into her apartment.

"Got any instruments that I can store in my flat till you get settled in?" she asked excitedly.

I ran my hand through my hair again. "Um… I gotfour guitars and amps. You got the place to store them?" she beamed

"Oh trust me. I have the room. I bought a two bedroom apartment so I will have a place to store them all!" she smiled wildly and ran down the stairs, red hair sweeping the air behind her. I opened the door to my apartment and looked inside. The walls still looked new. There was no paint or wallpaper. The floors were hard wood. I pushed the box that I carried up into the flat and closed the door. I walked back down the stairs to see Andra carrying two of my guitars and the stand wrapped around her back.

"Andra, put that back into the moving truck." Her face fell

"Why? You don't want my help? You're not moving here? Why?" She fired those questions at me faster than Hermione ever did.

"No I just need to go to the hard where store to get some paint. You can help me choose the colors. I want it painted before I put anything in there." I smiled and descended the rest of the stairs and took the stand off her back.

"Ok I'll come. Only if you let me help you paint the flat," she warned

"Yes Adolf" I replied. I walked back out to the moving truck and placed the stand in and waited for Andra to put the guitars in. She put them in with a slight thud. I closed the compartment and walked over to my car. Andra got in the seat next to me. I started the car. "I hope that you don't mind but I listen to country music. Its an American thing that I caught up on while I was there this summer."

"Actually I listen to it all the time." She smiled and turned up the CD, Tim McGraw's latest: Live Like You Were Dying. "Where did you find this CD? I looked all over!"

"Its called the internet." I sped down the street. There was silence for the full fifteen minutes until we got to the local hard where store. As we walked up to the door I started telling her what color range to stay in "I'm not to keen about greens. I like black, blue, yellow, and white, maybe a little red as well."

We looked at all the paints. I settled on gold, blood red, blue, black, and copper. I also bought some brushes, plastic coverings for the floor, and primer white. Once we got back to the building and up in my flat I started to tell her what I would like done. "I really would like to fade the colors in. like for instance. If we used the blue and red together, blue for the kitchen and red for the living room around the door will be the color of the other room and the color will slowly look like it faded to the other color. I think that we should use black for all the trim in the flat. What about you?" I looked over at Andra and saw that she was staring at the far wall. This particular wall had no windows or anything on it, just a plain wall.

"I'm gonna do something to that wall. Don't you dare touch it. I'll be back." She put down her brush and rushed out of the room. I shrugged and started to paint the wall with the window copper. I was working for fifteen minutes when I heard her burst through the door. "Ok I got some green, live with it, grey, orange, three different shades of blue, pinks, purple, and more."

I sighed "what are you gonna do to my wall?" I asked her.

"I'm going to paint a mural." She turned to me. "you know what a mural is, right?"

"Yeah… what is it going to be?" she had a impish smile.

"You'll see" She picked up a can opener and opened all of the cans that were closed. She opened a fresh pack of thin brushes and dipped one into the gray. I sighed. This person, that I only met three hours ago, was going to paint a picture on my wall. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Yes I know first chapters always come out bad unless you have been doing this for a long time but please try to leave a nice review and make me a happy cow lover!**


	2. Forbidden

**'Ello! I know I know, about a year now. I tried but today I forced myself to write and keep writing until I died! does so well, I hope you like this chapter because it took me a fucking year to write. It will seem a little…odd… because my writing style has changed since…a year ago. I am now fully obsessed with David Bowie like stuff heh. But this will still be based on my favorite country song in the whole wide world!**

**Disclaimer: view 1st chapter man!**

_Forbidden_

I woke up with a pounding headache. I was lying on something hard and cold. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in a strange room, which I quickly realized was my new front room. I tried to sit up but my face was stuck to the plastic I had laid down to protect the wood floor.

"Shite" I peeled the plastic off and stood up. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. I walked over to my door, only to trip over a lump and hit my head on the wall. "FUCK!"

"Ohmygod! Are you all right!" The "lump", who was actually Andra, stood up from the floor and tried to help me up.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, I just need some ice." She dropped me on the floor again and ran over to her flat to get some ice. I held my head. "Great way to start the day, just _great_." I mumbled to myself. Zandra burst back into the room and gave me some ice.

"Now just sit up and grab onto me so I can get you back to my flat and have you lay down." She said sternly. I put all my weight onto her shoulder as she assisted me to her apartment. Once we got in there I saw that it was a very colorful flat. No wall looked the same. They were all a piece of artwork. Scenes from different places were painted on each one. I couldn't wait to get better so I could explore her house.

"Over here." She led me to a large yellow couch and let me lay down on it. As I looked at the ceiling I saw a night sky, full of stars and stellar dust clouds. She walked into the bathroom.

"I like the art work." I told her. "Did you do all this yourself?"

"Yeah, when you have a bunch of free time on your hands you tend to just go crazy." She called from the bathroom. "Writing has its flaws" she came back into the room with a bottle of Iodine.

"So is that what you do?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you have so much free time, but I haven't been able to get anything published except in newspapers and such." She dibbles some if the liquid onto a cotton ball. "now this will sting _a lot_ but you have to promise me you wont go crazy and scream alright?" she put the cotton ball directly onto my forehead. The Iodine stung so bad I had to take her hand away.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me with that stuff?" I asked

"No you idiot, it cleans the wound, you hit your head on wet paint, and pretty hard to. You scrapped your forehead." She looked at my forehead. "Already had bit of a nasty experience with your head haven't ya? Well let's hope this doesn't scar either." She reapplied the cotton ball to my forehead. I gasped in pain.

"That fuckin hurts." I gasped

"Yes it does, but you'll thank me for it." She raised an eye brow. "If I didn't put any on the wound you would have another scar."

"Lucky me" I muttered. She started to lightly pat it.

"There we go all clean. Now just apply some Neosporin or something like that at least once a day to make it heal quicker," she smiled. "You wouldn't want a sore head for a long time would you?" I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"'Andra, this couch is comfortable" I said softly. I felt her move my legs had her sit down. I put my legs on her lap.

"Yes it is I found it at a sale." She put her feet up on the near by coffee table. "Only one hundred pounds…what a deal." I felt her drift off to sleep, her breaths becoming deeper and slower.

"That is a good deal." I said to her sleeping body. I opened my eyes and looked around more. Not one piece of furniture matched. The two chairs by the fire place were both oddly shaped. The one on the left was black and the other was a dark purple. As much into the kitchen I could see, the Table was one that required bar stools. It did, in fact have bar stools, but different ones. There was a white one, a silver one, a black one, and one that looks like she painted herself. I looked at the coffee table and saw a large stack of papers that were all bound together. I reached over and picked it up off the table to get a better view of what the first page said.

"Last Breath…." I said out loud. I flipped back the first page and began reading.

* * *

About an hour later, Zandra woke up. "Wha… I wasn't supposed to sleep…" she said while becoming aware that my feet were on her. "Why the hell are your feet on me…" I looked at her over the top of the packet 

"Because you put them there?" I raised an eye brow at her.

"I guess. But h- what are you reading?" her face became serious and dark. She stood up and snatched it out of my hands. "Who gave you the right to read anything that is lying around?" she asked me as she rolled it up and put it in her back pocket. "Hmm?" Her face was getting red now.

"Uh… I'm sorry… I wouldn't have read it if I knew you would feel offended by it." I blinked at her.

"Don't. Read. Anything. With. Out. My. Permission. Again. You. Wanker!" for each word she said was one whack from the packet.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed. She smiled and sat down again.

"Now you know how I feel," she said lightly. "How did you like it though? Was it good? Horrible? Rip it up and stick it in the litter worthy?"

"Out of those…?" I stared at her

"Yes just pick one." She smiled

"Good times 1,000" I smiled

"You lie" she frowned at her story and put it back on the table.

"No I'm not lying. If you think I'm lying then take it out to some one and see if they have the same reaction on it. And if they don't, then by all means hit me again." I stood up. "But I have to go and finish painting my new home, want to help anymore or not?" She grinned and stood up, stretching.

"I think I could get more of the mural done." She said with a playful smile. She put her hair up in a bandana and headed out the door, "I think you'll like this, Harry." She said. "Its going to be one of my best works yet. I can feel it."

"Really now, Andra." I followed her out the door shutting it behind me. "And what, may I ask, makes this one so special?"

She smiled at me as I reached for my keys in my pocket. "It's the one that I put the most work into, and gave the most thought to." I opened the door and stepped in. "I really never think about what I draw, it just comes to me." I looked at the wall where her mural was going to be, so far it was lots of pointy lines, circles, and a light blue.

"What is it supposed to be?" I asked but she only shook her finger at me.

"Be patient, Harry" she whispered, "You will soon see." She grabbed a larger brush and dipped it into the turquoise green again. I picked up a brush and dipped it into a dark purple. I steadily stroked back and forth, blending it in with the blood red on the other side of the room. I felt her eyes watching me with my every move. I stopped brushing the paint onto the wall.

"What." I asked, not turning away from the wall.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she plainly asked. I spun around.

"Why…." Now I was starting to get suspicious. She shrugged.

"It's a simple yes or no question." She implied. "Either you're seeing some one or not." She turned around and started painting on the wall again.

"Well… no I'm not… but why do you want to know?"

"because I have a friend, and you seem to be a lot alike so I was thinking of letting you two meet or something before the week is out." She went to a yellow color now for some other part of the wall.

"Oh, god your not going to try to hook me up… are you?" she just laughed

"We'll see, we'll see."

**Ack I hope that was a good chapter, for not updating in a year…well…. Review pleases!**


End file.
